In the agriculture, construction and forestry industries, various work machines, such as front loaders, may be utilized in lifting and moving various materials. In certain examples, a front loader may include a work implement, such as a bucket, pivotally coupled by loader arms to the vehicle chassis. One or more hydraulic cylinders move the loader arms and/or the bucket to move the bucket between positions relative to the chassis to lift and move materials.
In certain instances, the bucket is reversibly or removably coupled to the front loader, which enables other work implements to be used with the front loader. In these instances, a right loader arm includes a unique right holder and the left loader arm includes a unique left holder, and the right holder and the left holder are not interchangeable. Generally, due to wear requirements associated with the left and right holders, the left and right holders are made of iron. The use of heavy iron may reduce a rated carrying capacity of the work vehicle.